


anya || headcanons

by rechutexxx



Series: anya [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rechutexxx/pseuds/rechutexxx
Summary: short one shots about each of these characters and their relationship to natasha and clint's daughter, anya





	1. steve

steve had known the two spies since he had been apart of the avengers. he liked natasha right away; she was tough, worked hard, and it would remind him of why he liked peggy when they first met. with clint, he doesn’t count meeting him under loki’s mind control, but when he was back to himself and helped them fight in the battle of new york, he liked the archer’s determination.

steve always felt older than everyone around him, even if he seemed like he was the same age as them. he grew close to natasha, who became like a younger sister to him. she would sometimes argue with him and go against his orders, but steve was never truly upset with her, knowing that she was just doing what she _thought_ was best. so when they went through D.C. together, he was grateful she started opening up to her more.

that’s when he noticed the arrow necklace, and she told him about clint. he already had a feeling they were together, but he was surprised to know that they were married. he promised to keep it their little secret, and she was grateful for how respectful he was.

steve started to notice the two interact more. they were like a well-chereographed dance, never needing to talk to each other but always knowing what the other was thinking. if he thought that natasha was open with him, that was _nothing_ compared how she was with clint. 

when they ended up on the little missouri farm house after fighting the twins and ultron, steve couldn’t believe what he saw. the domesticity of it all was surprising, but it made him happy. and when his eyes landed on the tiny redhead held in her father’s arms, steve was overjoyed for the spies.

he sat back during his time there, watching the two continue their dance, this time _with their child._ he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him yearn to have this life they had, especially with peggy. 

anya was such a cute kid. when they brought her to avengers tower, he was around the baby as much as he could be, without overstepping the spies’ privacy. natasha would ask him to help keep on eye on her while they were working on pre-mission work, and steve would hold the little girl in his arms, almost always getting distracted from the tasks at hand. 

anya _loved_ her uncle steve. the moment she could walk, she would run to him and he would lift her in his arms, making the little girl giggle. it was his favorite thing to hear. and when they were all in the common room, steve would spend most of his time with the little girl. 

natasha and him continued going on missions, clint always shaking his hand and asking him to make sure natasha didn’t do anything crazy. anya would give him a hug goodbye and would whisper in his ear to make sure that her “_mama came home_”. 

when he found out anya was dusted, he cried. natasha and clint were shells of their normal selves, and steve tried to give them as much support as he could. natasha broke down in his arms, and steve was there for her, not saying a word, just holding her.

steve was the last one to see clint before he ran off. clint screamed at steve, saying that he would never forgive all of the bad people who survived when _his little girl_ didn’t. steve tried to get through to him, but clint walked out the door, letting it slam behind him. 

when scott lang came back, he was grateful there was hope. he stood on that platform, ready to gather the stones to bring everyone home, including the little redhead. he missed hearing her laugh and he couldn’t wait to hear it again. 

_“see you in a minute”._

he never did see her again. 

he had to get anya back now. _for natasha_.

when he reunited with the four year old, he wanted to cry, but he stayed strong. she held onto him tightly, crying into his shoulder. _“you promised to bring her home,”_ she wailed into his arms. steve broke down hearing that. he held onto her, letting her cry it out against him.

she eventually tired herself out, and he put her down on the couch, whispering “_i’m sorry_” before letting her sleep.

he still had to return the stones. 

he thought of when he first saw the family at the farmhouse, how he wished he had that life with peggy; _maybe he could…_


	2. fury

fury knew clint since he was recruited to SHIELD. he was a great agent, even though sometimes he was more relaxed and goofy than he would have liked. fury compared him to a “frat boy” in his early days, but as the years went by, he got more serious about his job. his only flaw? _his stupid emotions_.

you’d never think an agent who beat the shit out of bad guys and murdered people for a living, would have many emotions. _but you’d be wrong_. clint barton was his downfall. from the mission where he had to rescue a dog out of a burning building before killing his target, to the mission where he had to help a child locate his parents before he continued his stakeout, clint barton was an emotional man.

so why would it surprise him that he brought his target home with him instead of killing _the black widow_, their biggest threat, a woman who seduced and killed whoever she could?

fury was pissed. and he definitely didn’t trust the redhead.

he waited for her to try to kill everyone at headquarters. he put her on probation until she could prove her loyalty to him. surprisingly, she didn’t argue with his rules, and did everything asked of her. her first missions were with clint. _he wanted to bring her here, he would be stuck with her then._

he never expected them to actually be a good pair. but, they became his most successful team in the agency.

fury liked the redhead. she was tough, focused, and always did her job. she wasn’t emotional like clint. and as the years went by, natasha had actually become like a daughter to him.

so when fury grew suspicious of the relationship between clint and natasha, he was not happy. he would have never expected natasha to have feelings for the archer, but she apparently did. fury made a surprise visit and caught clint in the morning after one of their mission, in his underwear, natasha in the bedroom, still asleep.

_he may have threatened him._ even though natasha could handle herself, fury reassured clint that he would kill him if he ever hurt her, and clint promised he never would.

years passed and the two were still partners on the field and off. they were good together, and fury was there through all their ups and downs. sure, he didn’t get involved, but he was their boss; he knew everything.

they told him about the engagement. he was at the wedding. he helped them get that farm house hidden in missouri and made sure it stayed off the radar.

after SHIELD fell, natasha and clint went MIA. he gave them some time to be alone, but after five months, he couldn’t take it any longer. he barged in their farmhouse, ready to get his best agents back on the field when he saw her. _natasha was pregnant._

and that was the moment fury vowed to protect anya. before she even was _anya_.

when she was born, he acted like he was still just their boss, dropping by for mission reports and updates, but secretly he wanted to see anya. _and her parents knew. _

fury tried to stay tough around the kid. there was supposed to be nothing that could soften the master spy. and yet, clint and nat could swear he would make a silly face to hear the little girl’s giggle every once in a while.

fury made sure he knew where anya was, and that she was safe.

and as anya grew older, she would talk to fury, asking him a plethora of questions. _she was interrogating him before she was even three. _

there were a few times fury was left alone with anya.

there was the time he had to pick her up from school as there was an ambush on avengers tower and nat called him to keep her safe. he held her hand as she walked out of the school, telling him all about her teacher and what she was learning that day. fury listened, picking her up and placing her in the carseat in his bulletproof car. he stayed with her the rest of the day, letting her fall asleep in his arms as night came around.

clint joked around, calling him “gramps”, and yeah, he supposed that was kind of what he was to anya, but he’d be damned if he was going to be called that. anya just called him “uncle fury”, and that was enough. 

when he came back from being dusted, he heard the news. _natasha was gone_. he acted fine, but when he got home, he cried.

he made sure he visited clint, made sure the man had some support. and honestly, fury could use it too. he wished he had said goodbye. he wished he could have protected her. but she was also his toughest agent, determined to finish her mission, even if she lost her life to get the job done.

after losing her, he softened up. he would let loose with anya, openly goofing around with her, making sure she knew he was always going to be around.

you could find him sometimes on the missouri farm, her hand in his, anya telling him about gymnastics and ballet. and when he was there, he saw natasha in her face, and it broke him a little.

he would always be here for anya, the daughter of his two best agents.


	3. rhodey

he liked natasha, she was diplomatic and followed the rules. she didnt mess around, and always did her job. so when he realized she was married to clint, the goofy archer who cried every time he saw a dog, he was surprised to say the least.

but, they seemed like a good pair together; they balanced each other out. rhodey would hear their conversations over the phone, natasha letting loose for just enough time to say “i love you”. she needed clint to help break her out of her harden shell, and clint needed natasha to keep him in line.

even if clint was a dumbass sometimes, the two spies seemed happy together and that was all that mattered. but, when rhodey first saw the little nine month old red head being carried into avengers tower, he lost it.

natasha was really that closed off that she hid an entire pregnancy and baby from the team without anyone being suspicious at all, AND clint somehow kept his mouth shut about it?!?

with the baby assassin in the tower, rhodey stayed out of their way, at first. but, every now and then, little anya would waddle over to him, inspecting his suit. and as she got older, she would start asking rhodey questions. he would always answer them, making it a mission to get the little redhead to smile. he would crack his jokes, but anya was a lot like her mother and seemed unenthusiastic, even with his best material.

when nat was away, rhodey always would check up on anya, taking some time in his day to talk to her, or watch her show off her ballet skills. he always made sure she was happy.

when he heard she got dusted, his heart broke a little. he watched her parents cry every single night, natasha no longer hiding her feelings from the group. rhodey watched clint leave after his anger took over, something rhodey never expected to happen. rhodey was there for natasha, never asking her personal questions, but helping her keep the team alive and constantly checking up on clint.

when they were on their infinity stones quest, he said goodbye to the two as they headed to vormir, and he was forever grateful he hugged natasha one last time.


	4. wanda

when wanda was first recruited to the avengers, she was unsure of how everyone would react to her, _except clint_. he was the one who calmed her through her first battle, the one who comforted her after her brother had passed away, and the one who always was around for her to go to. she grew extremely close to clint, and he took a very paternal part in her life. 

natasha was a different story. she wasn’t as loving as clint was with wanda, but she did care about her. natasha helped her with her powers, taking to her train in the tower gym, and _boy, was she a tough coach_. wanda felt hopeless, breaking down at one of their sessions, but natasha sat on the floor with her and told her about her own past, and how wanda was in control of her future.

from that point, wanda spent more time around the barton/romanoff duo. they would invite her over for dinner, check in with her, and always make sure she was taking care of herself.

in the beginning, natasha kept anya far from wanda. wanda hardly saw the toddler when she first arrived at avengers tower, and she understood why. _natasha didn’t trust her yet_. but, every once in a while when natasha left clint with anya, wanda got to see the little one. wanda was scared to interact with the child, who stared at her with her big green eyes, but anya would wave her tiny hand at her, smile, and mumble a soft, “hi”. wanda always smiled back.

as wanda got closer with the duo, natasha loosened up and let anya around her more. when wanda would come over for dinner, she would sit with the little girl as her parents finished cooking, playing with her toys, making them float with her powers. anya would giggle, grab them from the air, and _demand_ wanda do it again. 

anya would always give wanda a big hug, no matter what. it was the first thing she did every time she saw the brunette and _wanda loved her hugs_. 

when wanda went on the run with vision, she would call natasha, who always gave the phone to anya for a little, letting her daughter babble away to her “aunt”. it comforted wanda to know that know matter what the world saw her as, this little girl never saw her as a monster. instead, she was just “auntie wanda”. 

when everyone came back from being dusted, wanda looked for natasha on the battlefield, but couldn’t find her. she was distracted with the fight, so she didn’t think much of it at the time. but when they were done fighting, clint ran to her and enveloped her in hug. 

_natasha had died._

wanda would be lying if she said she didn’t cry. she lost pietro, then vision, and now natasha. she hung around clint more, and traveled back to his missouri home where they reunited with anya and kate. anya ran to her father, then her “auntie” wanda, giving her one of those _classic_ hugs. 

wanda was there for the little girl, knowing they both lost a maternal figure in their lives. anya would always have her “auntie” around, _she promised._


	5. thor

thor really didn’t talk about his emotions; he didn’t really need to. 

of course he cared for his team members, but he wasn’t going to pry onto their lives, they were _co-workers_. 

natasha was a good fighter. she was strong, quick, and could take down any man in an instant. clint was the best archer he knew, granted he did not know many (_or any_) archers in asgard, he knew clint exceeded the rest. 

he _did_ notice that they didn’t talk much. but, they seemed to like each other; _they must be really good friends. _

one day, they pulled him aside, telling him that they were _married_, and thor laughed; _they were funny_. but…they didn’t laugh back; _oh, they were serious_. he patted them both on the back, congratulating them, and that was the extent of that conversation. 

he was proud of their skills. they had no powers but fought as hard as they could and would cause serious damage on the field. they were the best of the best. 

after he was under that girl’s mind control and still paranoid about what he saw in his vision, he realized he was…_on a farm? _tony said it was a safe house, but it turned out to be natasha’s and clint’s secret home. _they really were married. _

_and a child!_

thor was happy for his two friends, _they deserved a good life._

honestly, he was not around anya much. 

it’s not that he didn’t like babies, but children were raised much different on asgard. steve would be silly with the young girl, making her laugh and smile at him. thor had a much different approach to anya, speaking to her as if she were an adult. 

clint would shake his head as anya would be in her high chair across from thor, who would be telling her an asgardian folk tale involving creatures that no one as _ever_ heard of (_especially a one year old_). anya would just look confused, and thor would laugh as he finished the tale; these stories were his childhood and the infant deserved to hear them as well. 

thor enjoyed the spies and their child, but he had work to do, so he was not in the tower enough to see them. however, whenever he returned from asgard, he always brought a present for the tiny redhead. 

_(natasha secretly hated the gifts because they were always so dirty or creepy looking and anya would try to put them in her mouth every time, but they were from her “uncle thor”, so she would clean them off and give them to her daughter. however, there was the one time he brought her a beautiful blanket, handwoven by asgardians and that was the one exception to thor’s presents; natasha liked that one.)_

when the dusting happened, he heard natasha and clint lost their child. it killed thor to know that he couldn’t stop thanos in time, and now his friends lost their daughter. when the depression sunk in, anya would come across his mind and he would drink another beer, thinking about the small girl who was gone forever because of _him_. 

bruce got him out and they had a plan. _a real, solid plan_ to get everyone back. 

there was hope.

they all zapped back to the present, all six stones in hands. _they actually did it!_

clint came back alone. 

he didn’t understand why everyone thought natasha was dead. _she couldn’t be dead. they could bring her back. they had to-_

she never did come back. 

anya did, though. and the rest of the dusted, too. 

thor was happy to see clint get his daughter back, even though his wife was gone. 

it was a small win. 


	6. bucky

bucky was not close with any one, but steve, for a long time. 

he understood why. 

there was a part of him that was their _enemy_; a part of him who killed and destroyed and he could not control it all of the time. 

natasha believed steve when he said bucky was a truly a good person, and bucky was grateful. she recognized a part of him, knowing how brutal the red room was and she knew in her heart that he was not the monster everyone made him out to be. 

clint didn’t like him. not for a _while._ natasha would roll her eyes as the archer argued with steve, telling him _“i don’t want him near my child.”_

_child? _

bucky didn’t know they were even together, much less _married with a child. _it made sense though; they were extremely emotionally attached during battles. especially at the airport where they fought _against_ each other. 

he did see glimpses of anya, her big green eyes locking with his, as she walked by him. 

that was pretty much it. 

_until the dusting._

when he returned, natasha was gone. 

he was sad to hear she had died as she was one of the few people that gave him hope. 

bucky saw anya at the joint funeral of tony and natasha; _she looked so much like her._ even though clint had been against him before, bucky knelt next to the young girl, whispering to her in russian that _“everything would be okay”._ she smiled, hearing her mother’s native language again, and gave bucky a hug. 

clint was surprised. but bucky seemed in control, and clint no longer protested against anya seeing him.

when he started working with sam, the two would visit the missouri farm house to pop in and say “hi” to the archer and his daughter. 

anya would hesitate at first, unsure of the two men, but after a while of sam cracking jokes and bucky trying to make her laugh, she eased up. 

they would play in the yard, anya showing off her ballet and gymnastics skills while sam and bucky (jokingly) failed to recreate her moves. she would fall on the ground, giggling so hard at the two men, and it warmed bucky’s heart. 

anya would come to him, whispering in russian, and bucky would always be grateful to help her learn more of the language. _“i want to be like my mama”_ she told him. and bucky made it his mission to help as much as he could. 

so, maybe he wasn’t the closest with the family. but he would always be there when anya needed a russian instructor, or wanted to prank her uncle sam, again.


	7. bruce

natasha was the first avenger he met, all the way back in india before the battle of new york happened. she was stoic, focused, and tough. he liked watching her work; she had this way of manipulating anyone and getting you to do something without you even realizing it. she was alluring; she was so closed off that you wanted to know what was going in her head, but never could.

and yet, she always asked him how he was.

the first time they met he told her about how he tried to kill himself and the hulk stopped it from happening. so, every morning she saw him, without fail, the redhead said “_how are you, bruce?_” and he was thankful for it.

he knew clint meant a lot to her. when he was mind controlled, she seemed a little lost without him. however, when clint was back to him normal self, bruce was surprised by him. clint was nothing like her. _that’s not a bad thing!! just an observation bruce had made. _

he was sarcastic. he joked a lot. he wore the same plaid pajama pants all the time. he ate cereal, and a lot of it.

when bruce was in the kitchen eating his breakfast, natasha sitting on the other end of the counter drinking her coffee, clint would stumble in the room, rubbing his eyes, mumbling a “_mornin_”. he would lean over natasha, kiss her hair, then grab his bowl and box of cereal and chow down.

natasha would pour clint a cup of coffee and place it in front of him, usually when he was close to finishing his first bowl.

bruce memorized their morning routine. it was nice, intimate, and they both had their walls down. he didn’t say much to them, just sipped away at his coffee and finished his meal before leaving them be.

natasha was the only one who knew how to get him back from the green monster he transformed into. she made him feel safe, she could pull him out and stop the anger rushing through his veins.

was it love?_ no, he didn’t think so._

it was more about their connection; their shared experience of trying to fight their demons, to move forward and become someone they wanted to be. he truly trusted her.

he had found out they were married when clint had asked him to fix his computer. he was a little surprised, but only because he didn’t think they were the “marrying” type.

he was fell back into his dark place after the girl mind controlled the hulk. he had destroyed so much, he could never forgive himself. natasha couldn’t even help

him, she was broken too.

they ended up at a safe house on a farm. bruce was thankful to get away from the world, but then he saw her.

_she wasn’t even a year old_. she was so small, so innocent. he shouldn’t be here. it wasn’t safe with him here.

he locked himself away. he cried. he didn’t come out until natasha knocked on the door, her daughter on her hip, and told him “_we made dinner_”.

natasha got him back. this time not out of the hulk, but out of his head. and it was all thanks to playing with a nine month old and her bear.

he finished the mission; then he had to run away.

he didn’t come back until the battle of wakanda; half the world about to be destroyed.

_they lost._

anya was gone.

he never saw natasha cry like she did during their first month after the dusting. clint didn’t sleep. he would hear him in the middle of the night, weeping, shaking in the corner of the common room.

their morning routine was over. they were no longer in sync. instead, they fought, they cried, and they tried their best, but they both were lost without their little girl.

clint ran away.

the morning after he left, bruce was in the kitchen, drinking his coffee, when she stumbled in with her watery green eyes fixed to the floor. bruce just asked, “_how are you_” and she smiled a little before hiding back in her bedroom.

everything was different. so, bruce left too. he needed to find some balance again.

and he did.

when he heard the plan to bring back the dusted, he was excited. his life was already better as he found a happy medium between him and the hulk; now it was time to help everyone around him.

clint came back. nat brought him home.

they left on their expedition, returning to reveal all the stones to each other, when he noticed.

“_clint, where’s nat?_”

she was gone.

they worked so hard and yet, they lost her.

even with their loss, they had won the battle. the dusted were back.

bruce was worried to see anya, after all she was a four year old and he was...well, _green_. but, she was welcoming to her uncle bruce.

in her face, he saw his old friend. he saw the woman who brought him to the avengers, and, in a way, saved his life.

he made the effort to see anya as much as he could, and when he did, he always said “how are you” as she gave him a big hug.

he would always be there for her, as her uncle bruce, just as her mother was there for him.


End file.
